Damage tolerant structures such as aircraft frequently require non-destructive inspection. In-situ (permanently mounted to the vehicle structure) sensor systems that can cover large areas of a structure may require multiple sensing elements to achieve a satisfactory resolution, each with its own discrete wiring that is heavy and complex. This currently limits placement of sensors with large connectors and wiring to the interior of aircraft to avoid excessive aerodynamic drag. But, interior installations may be restricted by the bulk of sensors from prior solutions.
Retrofit installation requirements and structural access limitations may require, however, that sensing systems and electrical connectors for sensors be located on the exterior of aircraft surfaces, in the airstream, or in interior locations having limited space available. Thus, structures can be effectively inspected with in-situ phased array ultrasonic sensor systems on the exterior surface of a vehicle only if they are thin (low profile) enough to minimize drag. Additionally, tight clearances exist on interior structures that may also require thin sensing elements.
What is needed is a system that employs a thin laminate phased array and connector pads that allow the complete sensor assembly to be placed in the airstream of a vehicle or within confined tight interior spaces in which no cable need be permanently attached to the sensing head.